El Soldado Romano
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA. Época. Antigua Roma. La persecución obliga a los cristianos a ocultarse en las catacumbas; es eso o morir en la arena. Pero un soldado romano se enamora de una de ellas. Peeta!Soldier EVERLAK *Una historia de amor, mártires y Fe*.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños; y la idea original de la trama está inspirada en el libro: El Mártir de las Catacumbas, de un autor desconocido.**

 **Vale. Esta historia está casi terminada, dado que estaba planeada para ser un oneshot; sin embargo, he decidido subirla en capítulos. Por motivos personales amo esta historia y quiero compartirla con ustedes; así que espero que le den una oportunidad y comenten al final de cada capítulo. Si gustan una respuesta personal, un PM estaría bien.**

 **La historia está ubicada en Roma, época de coliseos y persecución hacia los cristianos; sin embargo, este fiction no intenta ser histórico, así que no se fijen en los detalles.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **I**

* * *

 _Antigua Roma._

 _._

Es de noche y la calle parece desierta. Es peligroso andar a deshoras pero vale la pena cada segundo de riesgo. Además la oscuridad como boca de lobo es una ventaja para llegar puntual a la reunión.

Con sigilo, toca tres veces la gruesa puerta de madera, y sale un hombre joven, alto y varonil a recibirla con una sonrisa. –Llegas a tiempo.

–No me lo perdería por nada –devuelve el gesto, como solo podría hacerlo cuando lo ve a él.

El joven asiente con satisfacción –vamos. –Determinado cierra la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Irán tu madre y hermanos? –pregunta. No puede creer que en esta noche ellos no vayan a ir.

Pero el joven niega con la cabeza. –Hoy no.

–Pero estará…

–Ya sé quién estará; sin embargo Posy enfermó y no me fio de Rory para cuidarla, así que dejo a Vicky. Mamá ha tenido que trabajar en la fiesta que darán en casa de los Undersee; ella realmente deseaba acompañarnos pero podría levantar sospechas su ausencia.

Katniss Everdeen asiente sin decir nada más y ambos echan a andar a priesa por el lodoso camino que lleva al campo santo. No importa lo locos que puedan parecer yendo a aquel lugar; mientras ningún soldado les agarre ellos estarán tranquilos.

Esta es la antigua Roma y ser atrapados podría significar su muerte; sea a merced de la filosa espada de los soldados romanos o en las fauces abiertas de un león en el Coliseo. Su fe lo vale y no temen a la muerte; pero tienen a sus familias, quienes los necesitan para sobrevivir en esta época tan difícil para todos.

Katniss no sería capaz de hacer algo que dañe a Prim; pero fue por medio de su pequeña hermana que la salvación de sus almas llegó a su hogar y es por ella que se ha arriesgado a asistir a la reunión de hoy, donde uno de los legendarios Apóstoles de Jesús compartirá la Santa Palabra de Dios esta noche.

En lo personal, nunca le ha gustado ir a las catacumbas, pero es donde las reuniones son más seguras y donde algunos cristianos, hermanos, viven refugiados al ser perseguidos en la superficie. No puede menospreciar el hogar de estos valientes guerreros de la Cruz; y además el hermoso ambiente donde se siente la Presencia de Dios, borra fácilmente la sensación a muerte que produce estar a varios metros bajo tierra.

Ya ahí, todo riesgo es superado, y la elocuencia del anciano orador; con sus expresiones tan vehementes y llenas de certeza, paz y gozo; llenan a Katniss en todo su ser; y el Espíritu Santo la llena de tan ferviente convicción que no puede sino sonreír ensoñada el resto de la reunión; y se sabe dispuesta a dar su vida por su Bendito Salvador Jesucristo. Intenta por todos los medios retener cada palabra salida de la boca del Apóstol Pedro; desesperada por llegar a casa y compartir tan bella imagen de su Amado Señor.

Al final de la reunión, intenta acercarse al gran hombre de Dios, solo para entregarle el pequeño queso de leche de cabra que Prim envió para este fiel siervo que con sus propios ojos vio al Salvador. Es el esfuerzo de una pequeña creyente dado con todo su amor; demostrando que a pesar de su enfermedad, ella tiene la Paz que sobrepasa todo entendimiento, y que aunque su querido papá falleció hace dos años en el gran incendio de Roma; ella abraza con más fervor la Fe en Dios.

Hay mucha gente en la catacumba, pero la chica logra dar el presente al Apóstol; quien con dulce gratitud recibe el humilde obsequio. Su mirada, llena de algo indescriptible pero maravilloso, hace que la joven sienta que atraviesa su alma y que cualquier atisbo de duda que pudiera haber albergado, desaparece llenándola de nueva convicción.

Ignorando la joven que alguien entre la multitud la mira con demasiado interés.

La gente en la Arena está emocionada. Los gladiadores han estado estupendos y ahora es turno de que los leones devoren a un grupo de muchachas que se han rehusado a negar su fe. No comprende como son tan tontas para no hacerlo; son mujeres jóvenes y tienen toda una vida por delante. Mira con asco a su alrededor observando como la multitud aclama por la sangre de estos cristianos que han puesto a Roma de cabeza; acusados de haber causado el gran incendio de hace dos años.

A pesar de venir de una familia noble, para Peeta Mellark ser soldado ha sido parte de su vida. Sin embargo ver ríos de sangre humana no es algo que le cause diversión. Regresa sus ojos a donde yacen pedazos de cuerpos jóvenes que no quisieron rechazar su culto. Definitivamente nunca comprenderá qué llena de fervor los rostros de estas víctimas antes de morir; y lo dice como alguien que ha visto la muerte de cerca en más de una ocasión.

–Dicen que hoy habrá una reunión de ellos…

El soldado voltea hacia quien le ha hablado. Este es un hombre mayor cuyos dientes se miran amarillos y se mira sucio aunque no andrajoso. La mayoría de la gente lo tira como un loco por lo que nadie se preocupa de él. Pero Peeta lo conoce; fue un gladiador hace algunos años, antes de que se retirara de la vida pública tras ahogar su fortuna en la vida alegre de las apuestas. –No me interesa, Haymitch.

–Dicen que vendrá un hombre famoso; algún iniciador de la secta.

–No me toca trabajar esta noche –responde Peeta encogiéndose de hombros. Planea ofrecer ofrenda a sus dioses y tomar un baño antes de dormir en su recámara por primera vez en dos meses de estar fuera.

Pero el viejo ex-gladiador sonríe misteriosamente –dicen que Pedro Apóstol hace milagros.

Peeta niega con la cabeza, pero ha mordido el anzuelo y sabe que terminará en esa reunión. Quien sabe, tal vez encuentre respuestas… o más dudas, nunca se sabe.

La mayoría de los cristianos se han ido; es tarde y deben volver a casa, pero es que la reunión ha estado tan bonita que ella no tiene ganas de irse; sin embargo es necesario emprender el camino. Al lado de su mejor amigo, atraviesan los túneles profundos que tantas nauseas le llegan a provocar; la salida se ve pronta y Gale se detiene completamente; haciéndola esperar también.

–Catnip –comienza usando su apodo con ternura –hay algo que he querido decirte pero no se ha dado la oportunidad.

Katniss asiente para dar a entender que lo escucha. Ya se imagina lo que ha de querer expresar Gale, y siendo sinceros, ella lo ha esperado por semanas. Prim se lo ha advertido, porque de otro modo ella nunca se lo hubiera imaginado; y la dicha expresada por boca de su hermana, la hará aceptar los sentimientos de Gale. No está segura si lo que ella siente es amor; porque es diferente lo que parece sentir por su mejor amigo, a lo que siente por su Salvador. Lo que sí sabe es que su unión hará muy feliz a Prim, y que Gale, además de ser un cristiano fiel, es un gran joven que es honrado y muy trabajador.

–Te amo y sé que quiero pasar el tiempo que el Creador me dé, junto a ti. –Continua Gale demasiado directo al grano.

Katniss siente como bombea la sangre en sus oídos. ¿Esperado? Sí, mas no obstante…

–Y como debe ser, quiero que Dios bendiga nuestra unión.

Suena más a un hecho que a una petición pero aun así, Katniss abre la boca para decir algo sin embargo no sale sonido alguno. Su respuesta es sí, pero entonces un hombre pide permiso en ese instante empujando sin querer a Gale y atraviesa en medio de ellos. Este cruza una penetrante mirada con la chica.

El intenso azul de sus ojos es como ninguno que haya visto jamás.

–Espera –Gale detiene al hombre por el hombro repentinamente; olvidando su confesión. –Yo te conozco.

Katniss alza las cejas. ¿Cómo es posible que Gale conozca a alguien que evidentemente es de cuna noble? Lo delata lo blancura de su piel, el perfil elegante, la cabellera rubia y rizada, y esos increíbles ojos azules.

–Lo dudo…

Pero Gale insiste, mirando fijamente al hombre rubio, que bien podría pasar por un… –eres un soldado romano. –Cae en cuenta Gale –¡Eres de los que se llevaron a Darius!

–¡Gale! –Exclama Katniss cuando este asesta un golpe en el rostro del, si es que lo es, soldado romano. El rubio pierde el equilibrio dando un traspié hacia atrás, pero fuerte como es, se repone con reacción a defenderse; y así comienza esta pelea a la entrada de las catacumbas.

–¡Déjalo! –interviene otro hombre casi al instante; Katniss lo ha visto en un par de reuniones. – ¡Déjalo, idiota! ¡Podría hacerte arrestar en este preciso momento!

–¡Si no lo mato antes! –ruge Gale fuera de sí; y es que Darius era un gran amigo, por ese lado Katniss comprende; pero por otro…

–Si así son los cristianos no quiero saber nada de ellos –escupe un poco de sangre el jadeante noble romano. Sus palabras calan en Gale, quien avergonzado lo suelta de inmediato.

Katniss finalmente se acerca mirando con reproche a su amigo; y observa que el soldado tiene un par de contusiones que tal vez Prim o su madre puedan atender. Una se mira bastante seria. Pero si es de verdad un soldado, arriesgaría demasiado con llevarlo a su casa. ¿Qué tal si toma venganza de lo que le hizo Gale?

–¿Estás bien, chico? –pregunta el viejo inclinándose.

El soldado se ha dejado caer al suelo, bastante estropeado. –No mejor que cuando salí de la reunión. –Limpia su fluido vital que brota sin parar de su labio.

–Es la primera vez que asiste y lo bien que lo pasó acaba de arruinarse –explica mirando con el ceño fruncido a Gale.

–¿Nuevo creyente?

–Con esto ya no estoy seguro de querer ser cristiano –resentido el hombre responde mirando fijamente a la única chica ahí presente.

Ya viéndolo más de cerca, se mira su rostro atractivo y su mandíbula bien afeitada. Katniss siente un revoloteo en su estómago y se siente obligada a decir algo –discúlpelo, Gale no siempre es así. Mi madre puede curarle esos golpes. –Atina a ver al mayor del grupo –llevémoslo a casa.

Pero Gale se opone aunque sintiendo ya un poco de culpa –podría ser una trampa.

Katniss lo sabe, pero debe actuar como esa historia que el Señor narró a sus discípulos; debe ser un buen samaritano… aunque pueda costarle la vida. Y si Pedro Apóstol se ha atrevido a venir a Roma para hablarles del Maestro, ella puede llevar a un nuevo creyente a su hogar.


	2. II

**II**

* * *

 _"Intret amicitiae nomine tectus" -Ovidio._

Temprano por la mañana, Katniss ha salido a trabajar al mercadillo, donde ayuda a una señora a atender un puesto de frutas y verduras. Es el lugar donde las criadas de casonas elegantes acuden a comprar los víveres de la semana a buenos precios.

El día se va en un ir y venir de atender clientes de todo tipo. Pero la mente de la joven apenas se detiene a funcionar lo necesario, con la inquietud creciente en su pecho de que ha dejado a Prim y a su madre en compañía del soldado romano que llevó a casa.

Anoche que llegaron a su casa, el joven, que se presentó como Peeta Mellark, fue brevemente introducido a su madre, quien solicita y sin hacer preguntas curó sus heridas, que a la luz de las velas eran más notorias.

Gale Hawthorne se fue en breve, rechazando tanto la cura para sus propias hematomas, como el lugar para dormir que la señora Everdeen le ofreció, pero aceptando las hierbas curativas para su hermana pequeña; su declaración amorosa olvidada por el momento.

En cambio el viejo que iba con Peeta, quien dijo llamarse Haymitch; un creyente de varios años que aún luchaba por dejar la bebida, pero que su apariencia le abría las puertas para obtener información importante para la gente de las catacumbas y que al mismo tiempo ganaba nuevas almas para el Reino de los Cielos, se quedó aceptando la cena y después partió, prometiendo volver por el chico al día siguiente.

El soldado Peeta anunció que deseaba ir a su casa y no dar molestias, pero Haymitch le convenció de quedarse, asegurándo que sus heridas y llegada a deshoras provocarían preguntas indiscretas, y que lo mejor era que descansara ahí por esa noche. Él ya pasaría por su casa a anunciar a la criada que había sido requerido para hacer guardia. La amable sonrisa de la señora Everdeen y una mirada al rostro de Katniss, fueron lo que le terminó por convencer.

Así que en cuanto la joven Everdeen termina el turno y recoge el puesto, sale disparada hacia su casa, no olvidando las pocas verduras y manzanas que ha recibido como parte de su paga. Llega a casa y no ve a Prim, ni al soldado por ningún lado, con su corazón palpitando con violencia, desesperada se arroja en busca de su hermana, tropezando con su madre en la cocina. —¡¿Dónde están?! —La sacude tomándola por ambos brazos.

—Al bosque…

Su madre parece demasiado tranquila, pero no se detiene a investigar. Apresurada, con la bolsa del mercado aún en su mano, toma esa dirección; su casa bastante cerca de aquel lugar. Siente la sangre de las venas en su sien y apresura sus pasos. Escucha unas risitas cada vez más cerca de ella, y no se detiene hasta que mira a su hermana y a Peeta charlando animosamente al lado del arroyo. No puede evitar dar gracias al Eterno Dios y respirar aliviada.

Algo dice él que hace que Prim ría con bastantes ganas, el color tan escaso en ella, subiendo lindamente a sus pálidas mejillas, y casi de inmediato notan su presencia.

El joven la mira con insistencia, pero cuando ella lo mira directamente, él desvía la mirada hacia el agua corriendo.

Es Prim quien sin dejar de reír, agita su mano para que Katniss se les acerque —¡Ven, Katniss! ¡Peeta me contaba sobre la ocasión en que atrapó una ardilla loca y la soltó en la ceremonia _sponsalia_ de una de sus primas!

—Fue hilarante —interviene el joven volviéndola a ver esta vez directo a los ojos.

La chica se acerca a ellos, su corazón volviendo lentamente a la normalidad, y se sienta junto a Prim quien ríe y se deja acariciar el cabello —sobre todo la parte en que trepó hasta la cabeza de la novia…

Katniss sonríe, pero no por la historia que repite su hermanita; sino porque Prim se mira mejor de lo que se ha visto en semanas. Tal vez su Señor haga un milagro en sus vidas. Se limita a escuchar el intercambio entre ellos, como si fueran viejos amigos. De por sí Prim es una niña fácil de querer, pero Peeta la hace lucir aún más encantadora.

El soldado les cuenta un par más de divertidas historias; pero extiende un poco más su descripción sobre los parajes nevados en los que ha estado cuando descubre que la hermana de Prim lo escucha casi con fascinación. Así que se deleita observando discretamente cada expresión de las hermanas, sobre todo de la mayor, cuando les menciona a los bárbaros salvajes que ha conocido, y a los elocuentes oradores griegos a los que ha oído —pero ninguno como Pedro Apóstol —agrega en el último instante.

—Anoche dijo que ya no estaba tan seguro de haberse convertido en cristiano —dice Katniss tan suavemente que Peeta ha tenido que inclinarse para captar sus palabras.

—Me retracto completamente de lo dicho. Ser cristiano ha traído a mi vida lo que he estado buscando por tantos años. —Se echa hacia atrás para ser capaz de abstenerse de tomar la mano de la joven; por la que ya siente una viva admiración.

Katniss suelta antes de poder frenar sus palabras —¿Y eso qué es?

El joven responde sinceramente mirando al frente con tranquilidad —Paz.

Las hermanas asienten a la vez, pero solo una de ellas ha sentido que le atravesaron el alma. ¿Quién es éste joven que repite con gran vehemencia cada palabra que escuchó del discípulo de Jesús hace solo un día? ¿Quién es éste soldado romano que de la noche a la mañana se expresa como el más ferviente seguidor del Maestro? ¿Quién es éste que ha recorrido el mundo conocido y, por encontrar las respuestas ansiadas, descendió a las catacumbas donde su vida y forma de pensar cambió drásticamente al parecer ? Y con estas preguntas en su mente y refrenadas en su lengua, Katniss no puede sino sentir un poco de vergüenza, deseando tener ella esa misma convicción.

Regresan al hogar no porque comience el sol a ocultarse, sino porque a la distancia han escuchado que la madre de las chicas les llama a cenar.

—Debería irme yendo —dice Peeta llevando en brazos a la pequeña niña rubia, quien debido a su enfermedad se fatiga demasiado.

—Puede quedarse a cenar… —Katniss se calla de pronto, comprendiendo que ha sonado como a una súplica, pero se da cuenta que no le importa —… por favor…

Entran a la humilde morada. El fuego alimenta el hogar y el olor a sopa llena sus fosas nasales y les abre el apetito. El soldado deposita con sumo cuidado y afecto a la niña en un asiento reservado para ella, cerca de la mesa y del calor. —Me he quedado demasiado tiempo y no deseo causar molestias…

—Quédate, Peeta —pide también la niña jalándole de la mano.

—Debes hablarle de usted al señor Mellark, hija —corrige su madre con cariño y buena educación.

—No me molesta —añade Peeta presto. —Y agradezco su cristiana hospitalidad, pero lo mejor será volver a casa.

Prim quiere insistir, pero Katniss la detiene acudiendo en ayuda del apuesto soldado —el señor Mellark es un hombre ocupado, pero nos acompañará en otra ocasión, ¿cierto? —voltea a mirarlo para comprometer sus palabras.

Peeta Mellark quiere decir que no le hable de usted, y que con placer las acompañará siempre que le deseen tener ahí, pero de sus usualmente fáciles labios solo brota un —seguro.

Olvidando por completo que supuestamente Haymitch volvería por él, agradece nuevamente las atenciones de la familia Everdeen y se retira del lugar. Aunque es evidente que su presencia ha de ser más una carga, basta de ver la sencillez de la morada; pero si fuera por él se quedaba con ellas toda la vida.

.

Casi una semana ha transcurrido desde su conversión, pero parece que ha sido ayer, porque el relampagueante destello de fe permanece intacto en el corazón de Peeta Mellark; heredero de buenas propiedades y gran fortuna entre las castas nobles de Roma.

Y por supuesto, hijo de una recatada madre aficionada a las tradiciones exigidas a su posición. —He invitado a la hija del procónsul y espero que estés en casa para esta noche —le informa fríamente; al parecer persistiendo en colocar a su hijo en un matrimonio ventajoso como dicta la sociedad romana.

Peeta prefiere no discutir; algo que podría apagar un poco su gozo; así que solo dice que tratará de estar presente, si el capitán no le requiere para esta noche. Con estas cosas en mente sale, sorprendiéndole el viejo Haymitch justo frente a su _domus_ apoyando su peso en un palo largo, delgado y torcido —Juro que iba a ir por ti a la casa de la chica, pero me salió un asunto urgente que atender —explica descarado el ex-gladiador. Le extiende un pedazo de pergamino —toma.

Peeta lo coge y lo mira sin comprender —solo trae un número.

Haymitch usa su vara para dibujar cinco letras que inmediatamente después pisa con la suela de la sandalia.

—¿Qué…?

—Hoy —dice antes de alejarse por la calle, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Peeta entonces comprende; a esa hora verá a Haymitch en el lugar de la última vez para la clandestina reunión. La palabra que dibujó en el suelo aún se ve, así que con cuidado la memoriza antes de borrarla finalmente.

 _IXOYE_

Es su saludo de identificación cristiano.

.

 _Al que es Fiel y Verdadero_

 _Aquel que su Vida dio por mí_

 _Quien con su Sangre me lavó_

 _Mis pecados perdonó_

 _Y mis culpas Él quitó_

 _A Él sea dada toda Gloria, todo honor_

 _Eternalmente y para siempre._

El recién convertido soldado romano une su voz a la elevación de tan sublime himno que la hermandad en Cristo Jesús canta; y se siente tan lleno y feliz con las palabras que declara el anciano llamado Tiberius; que no le importa haber dejado abandonada a la hija del procónsul en la cena con su madre.

Peeta escucha casi con hambrienta desesperación lo que el anciano lee de un manuscrito a la multitud. No importa que tan bajo tierra están; estas palabras son la vida misma y se aferra a ellas, ansioso por saber más y más del Santo Hijo de Dios.

Escucha acerca de Jesucristo; de la promesa en el huerto del Edén sobre Uno que había de herir la cabeza de Satanás; y de los profetas que predijeron Su venida. Se emociona con el nacimiento del ansiado Mesías prometido; con sus milagros, con sus enseñanzas. Tiembla de indignación cuando Tiberius les recuerda las burlas, el escarnio, los desprecios; las tramas para condenarlo a muerte. Llora con la traición de parte de uno de sus amigos y no se detiene cuando oye la narración de su muerte en la Cruz del Calvario.

Peeta esconde su rostro entre sus manos sintiendo que él también tuvo culpa en la muerte del Santo; pero ahora llorando de gratitud cuando oye por segunda ocasión sobre la victoriosa resurrección; trayendo a través de la Sangre de Jesucristo el perdón de los pecados y la promesa de que Él volverá por su pueblo; por todos aquellos que creyeren en Él con todo su corazón.

Hace una semana ya, él abrazó la palabra de la Cruz y se aligeró de la carga de sus pecados; sintiendo el corazón ligero, vivo y lleno de algo inexplicable; que lo quiere hacer reír y lo quiere hacer llorar. Solo alguien que haya pasado por esa misma experiencia podría entender lo que él ha sentido; y aún siente en esos momentos sin quererlo cambiar por nada más en el mundo.

Antes no tenía nada.

Hoy tiene la esperanza de que un día verá cara a cara a Aquel que lo amó y que su vida por él derramó.

 _"… y Dios limpiará toda lágrima de los ojos de ellos"_

Todo está bien ahora.

Termina la reunión, y él enjuga su rostro en la _togata_ simple que se ha colocado para asistir al servicio, cuando siente que una mano femenina se posa en su hombro con suavidad.

—Mi hermana Prim me ha hecho prometer que llegaría con usted para cenar. Le estuvo esperando con ansias toda la semana, pero nunca se presentó; y ella tenía la esperanza de que le encontrase hoy aquí. —Suena como una amenaza la siseante voz de la joven. Pero le tiende un pequeño pañuelo de suave tela que el joven agradece, como símbolo de paz.

Y aunque si se apresurara, Peeta podría llegar a su casa para contentar a su madre; prefiere arriesgarse e ir con la muchacha a su humilde hogar —no desearía otra cosa.

La sonrisa llena del soldado romano eriza la piel de Katniss; pero lo oculta bien y tratando de no parecer perturbada, hace señas a su amigo Gale, quien no está nada contento con la nueva compañía; celoso porque él pronto se da cuenta que el soldado de cuarta realmente afecta a su amada; ¿quién si no lo sabría, él que ha sido su amigo de toda la vida?

El joven Mellark se despide de Haymitch quedando de verse por ahí entre semana, diciéndole brevemente que irá a la casa de las Everdeen.

—Por mi no te detengas, chico —dice el otro, desapareciendo entre uno de los numerosísimos túneles que recorren la antigua Roma.

En el camino, Katniss intenta hablar con Gale sobre cualquier cosa; pero éste está taciturno y no facilita la conversación. Peeta en cambio, percibe el intento de la joven dama y empieza a hacer simples preguntas sobre los demás cristianos, y sobre el camino más sencillo para llegar a las reuniones, porque no puede depender para siempre de Haymitch, y él asegura, se perdería de intentarlo por su cuenta.

Con ligera conversación, llegan hasta su casa. Gale pide hablar con ella a solas, y Katniss asiente, evitando mirar a Peeta a los ojos —entre, señor, iré enseguida.

—¡Señor Peeta! —exclama la niña rubia con alegría al entrar Peeta por la puerta. Abandona la mesa que ha acomodado infinidad de veces, nerviosa de que su nuevo amigo no aceptara la invitación de su hermana… y es que fue Katniss quien propuso llegar con él a cenar si es que lo veía en la reunión; y ella que quiere tanto a Katniss, no soportaría una desilusión en su hermana mayor.

Si esto fuera del conocimiento del soldado romano tendría información muy reveladora pero como no —¿Desde cuando soy señor, señorita Prim? —inquiere divertido, pero agudizando su oído por si necesita acudir en ayuda de Katniss.

Prim se sonroja hasta la mismísima raíz de su claro cabello. —Siéntate, Peeta —pide señalando una silla y volviendo a la camadería de antes —por favor, que yo ayudaré a mamá a servir la cena.

—Creo que saldré a cerciorarme que su hermana se encuentra bien…

Pero Prim agita la mano restando importancia —conocemos a Gale desde que tengo memoria. Ellos se quieren mucho, y él… bueno, vaya que quiere a mi hermana —dice con la ingenuidad de la niñez, pero sabiéndose partícipe de un gran secreto.

Peeta se muerde el labio, e inquieto, gira la cabeza varias veces hacia la entrada.

No puede negarse a sí mismo que se siente atraído hacia Katniss Everdeen.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que entre Katniss, un mal disimulado intento de sonrisa en sus pálidos labios.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta Peeta acercándose a ella de inmediato.

Pero él es de quien menos necesita su ayuda en estos momentos —no, gracias. —Alcanza la cocina para ayudar… o estorbar que al caso es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no te sientas, querida y acompañas al señor Peeta?

Katniss ignora a su madre, acomoda los trapos, atiza la leña, revuelve el guiso y acomoda los trapos por segunda, y aun una tercera ocasión.

—Iré yo —dice Prim considerando que más tiempo dejando solo a su invitado ya es descortesía.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —pregunta la señora Everdeen que conoce bien a sus hijas.

Empero la chica insiste que no, a pesar de que es evidente que está temblando —yo… estoy cansada, eso es todo.

—Puedes ir a acostarte, tu hermana y yo atenderemos a…

—No. No es necesario —toma una bandeja tejida con algunos panes dentro. —Vamos que se enfría.

Es una cena realmente agradable. Prim hace la oración de gracias y hoy el estofado está mejor aderezado que nunca. Peeta es el mejor conversador del mundo y hace lo posible por entretener a las Everdeen a pesar de no ser el anfitrión; aunque pendiente del semblante de Katniss, que antes pálido, ahora se pinta mejor con las risas que provoca tan agradable invitado.

Cuando Peeta se va, Prim y la señora Everdeen parlotean sobre la cena, ambas de acuerdo en que es lo que todo señor romano debiera ser.

Katniss guarda su propia opinión sobre el soldado para sí misma, yéndose a acostar antes que nadie.

Tienen razón, Peeta es lo que todo hombre debe ser: educado, atento, simpático, y atractivo… sobre todo con ese hoyuelo que se le marca en una mejilla al sonreír, y esos ojos azules como el océano, y su maravillosa cabellera ensortijada tan dorada como un campo de trigo…

Alto ahí. esos son malos pensamientos para una mujer que acaba de comprometerse con otro hombre.

Bueno.

Comprometerse, comprometerse formalmente aún no. Así que allí en su lecho, reconstruye una y otra vez la escena que la ha armado Gale hace poco; pidiéndole matrimonio por segunda ocasión. y aunque eso ya lo esperaba, con lo que no contaba fue con la acusación lanzada en su contra cuando pidió a Gale algo más de tiempo para pensar.

Ha sido entonces cuando él le ha dicho que ella cambió con la llegada del soldado romano a sus vidas.

" _Antes sabía quien eras; pero hoy te desconozco"_

Suspira cansinamente.

Ni ella misma se reconoce.

.

 **Reviews, por favor. ¡Gracias!**


	3. III

**III**

* * *

 _"Nunc scio quid sit amor" -Virgilio._

Es en el mercadillo donde trabaja que lo vuelve a encontrar.

Es la primera vez que lo mira con su armadura completa: la coraza, el casco, las sandalias. A pesar de vestir el mismo uniforme que los demás, Peeta sobresalta fácilmente como alguien de cuna noble; es alto, gallardo, fornido, de muy blanca tez y un cabello rubio ensortijado inconfundible. Antes de que pueda descubrirla mirándolo, Katniss se dedica a atender a una señora que regatea el precio de unos melocotones para su amo. Aunque no por eso deja de sentir la presencia de Peeta al acercarse hasta el puesto de verduras. Esta sencilla acción pone muy nerviosa a la joven, quien torpemente, corrige dos veces el precio de la fruta que ha despachado.

Peeta no hace mención de la obvia acción de la chica, y espera pacientemente su turno antes de decir alguna palabra. La localizó nada más poner un pie en el lugar. Para él, Katniss luce especialmente hermosa con ese sencillo vestido oscuro, mientras trabaja —no esperaba encontrarla aquí. —Finalmente ha llegado su turno de ser atendido.

Katniss no puede evitar encenderse como amapola cuando él se dirige a ella. Es consciente que su jefa finge no estar al pendiente del intercambio como verdaderamente lo está. —Aquí trabajo, señor Mellark.

Mostrando una sonrisa mal disimulada, el soldado añade —Pero que tonto soy, ahora recuerdo que su hermana lo mencionó. —La joven mira nerviosa a su jefa y él lo capta de inmediato —¿podría por favor venderme algunas de esas naranjas? Y aquellos racimos de uvas… —realmente podría venderle piedras y él gustoso las compraría.

—Las manzanas están especialmente maravillosas esta temporada —dice Katniss en su modus operando; pero vuelve a enrojecer cuando se da cuenta que el soldado mira fijamente sus labios.

—Se ven... deliciosas —pero Peeta se repone rápido moviendo sus ojos hasta las manzanas de verdad —algunas de esas estarían bien, señorita Everdeen, gracias. —Al pagar con monedas acuñadas con el rostro del César, pide a la joven que por favor guarde sus compras hasta que él pase a recogerlas por la tarde, pues ahora está de turno.

—Claro que lo espera, mi señor —responde su jefa por ella de inmediato, no desaprovechando una venta como aquella; de un hombre tan importante como ese atractivo soldado pretoriano.

Katniss no puede negarse; ni aunque lo desee al mínimo.

A propósito, Peeta regresa por sus compras justo a la hora en que los mercantes se van.

Katniss agradece que el muchacho volviera sin sus atuendos del ejército, y con gracia extraña en ella, acepta el pretexto de saludar a Prim y le permite escoltarla a su hogar.

Peeta Mellark es un platicador nato; definitivamente fácil de charla y tiene una de esas voces que resultan agradabilísimas de escuchar; tanto que la joven tiene dificultades para ponerse huraña y guardar su distancia.

Lentamente, usando su habilidad labial, Peeta involucra a Katniss en la ahora conversación, antes monólogo, haciendo preguntas correctas; primero impersonales sobre algo que escuchó en la última reunión, y después más individualizadas como el color favorito de la joven.

De pronto, ella ya está riendo y bromeando ligeramente; sus mejillas llenas de color y sus ojos iluminados cada vez que voltea a mirarlo. Él pregunta acertadamente la letra de un himno y por primera vez la oye cantar.

 _"Pecador ven al dulce Jesús_

 _Y feliz para siempre serás;_

 _Si en verdad le quisieres tener_

 _Al Divino Jesús hallarás"_

El soldado Peeta Mellark asegura que incluso los ángeles del Señor se han detenido a escuchar.

 _"Ven a Él, ven a Él,_

 _Que te espera tu Buen Salvador._

 _Ven a Él, ven a Él,_

 _Que te espera tu Buen Salvador"_

Katniss siente el rubor subiendo lentamente desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas conforme la alabanza entona y se siente observada profundamente por Peeta.

Y es aquí, mientras él la mira con ojos brillantes, que ella entiende lo mucho que le gusta, de modo que el carácter dulce de la joven se desprende como la fragancia de las flores en primavera; atrayente y cautivante.

A partir de entonces, todos notan su transformación cuando el soldado está cerca. Su madre evita opinar algo al respecto, pero como incluso Primrose lo nota; con ésta y visitas cada vez más frecuentes de Peeta, habla con su madre de la situación; y ambas acuerdan que únicamente quieren la felicidad de Katniss.

Gale también, y por eso va en busca de una respuesta. —Te he dado espacio como prometí, han sido casi ya dos meses sin que de mi boca salga pregunta alguna, pero ya no puedo esperar más. Mi madre espera una respuesta favorable tanto como yo.

Katniss tiene la mente en la última vez que estuvo allí en el bosque junto con Peeta y Prim, donde él le declaró que le ha cautivado con el brillo de sus ojos grises, que le ha conquistado con sus sonrisas tímidas, con la firme suavidad de su voz. Que, si no hubiera ya entregado su corazón a su Señor y Salvador Jesucristo, por seguro se lo entregaría a ella. Entonces él le cortó una flor silvestre que ella aceptó tímidamente mientras su hermanita tomaba la siesta.

Y aunque ella no contestó, fue la primera vez que le dejó acariciar su mano.

—¿Katniss? ¿Me estás escuchando? —claramente no, así que Gale tiene que insistir de nueva cuenta.

De vuelta a la realidad, el corazón de la chica empieza a latir con violencia; ¡quiere tantísimo a Gale!

Sin embargo...

Hoy ese cariño es de amigos y hermanos en Cristo y así se lo hace saber.

El muchacho reacciona muy a su modo. Su cuerpo se tensa y su rostro se endurece. Sabe bien por qué, mejor dicho, por quien, le ha rechazado. —Apenas le conoces —sus palabras duras suenan a reproche. Y como no hacerlo, si ya había planeado una vida juntos, llena de felicidad, tal vez de trabajo duro, pero plena por estar con ella.

La joven cristiana no sabe que decir. —Gale —comienza, pero no puede continuar. No hay nada con que pueda negar las suposiciones de su mejor amigo.

—No te preocupes ya pasará —replica enojado, alejándose de ella y de su vida.

Katniss quisiera decirle todo lo que él significa para ella, pero se detiene porque no es lo que él quiere que signifique.

A este tipo de tristeza halla su consuelo en la oración y después la alegría de nuevo al ver a Peeta. Él ha ido por ella para acudir a la reunión.

Tomando de excusa la oscuridad de las catacumbas, el soldado romano la coge de la mano y ella por primera vez ignora el desagrado que le provoca caminar subterráneamente. De hecho, se siente bien entrelazar sus dedos; más que bien a decir verdad.

Esa noche el área está a reventar y por más que trata de enfocarse en las palabras del predicador, sólo es consciente de la cercanía de Peeta, sentado a su lado en las bancas de piedra.

Termina la reunión y él la escolta hasta su casa. A petición de ella, se desvían un poco de su rumbo habitual y atraviesan un encantador prado, la luz de la luna por toda lámpara en el cielo les alumbra.

La chica detiene la marcha y deja que la fresca brisa alborote su cabello y acaricie la capa que el soldado le ha puesto encima de su ligera túnica. Este es el único lugar donde ella se siente libre de comportarse como quiera. Se deja caer a propósito sobre la cama de dientes de león que llenan la pradera, las pequeñas flores flotando en el aire.

Peeta la observa embelesado y, con un poco más de cuidado que la chica, se tumba a su lado.

–Me encanta este lugar –confiesa ella –Papá solía traernos aquí a jugar. Ahora aquí platico con Dios y lo siento más cerca de mí. –Cierra los ojos y permanecen en silencio. Al poco rato ella se gira hacia Peeta recargándose sobre su codo. Él mira la luna fijamente y ella aprovecha a grabar en su memoria cada detalle de ese joven que inexplicablemente completa su vida.

–Solía creer que la luna era un dios –explica Peeta suavemente. –Y ahora que la veo, sólo puedo pensar que fue creada por un ser superior tan maravilloso que nos obsequia con la luz de esa bella creación. Y lo más asombroso es que ese mismo Divino Creador usó esos mismos dedos para crearte a ti. Eso me convence de que tal perfección debe venir de un Dios perfecto. –Voltea a verla con tanta intensidad que el estómago de la joven se encoge. –Eres muy hermosa, Katniss.

Con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, ella se inclina hacia él, y él se levanta lo suficiente para encontrar sus labios a medio camino.

Es un beso suave. Es dulce. Es sincero.

Y para ellos, eterno.

Con una gran sonrisa en ambos, y las mejillas sonrosadas, se separan. Dejan pasar unos minutos donde Katniss recorta dientes de león y Peeta se dedica a observarla.

Curiosamente esto, lejos de incomodarla, la hace sentirse deseada; la hace sentirse amada.

Al despedirse frente a la puerta de su humilde hogar, y consciente de que su pequeña hermana la espía por una rendija, sólo dice adiós a Peeta. Una enorme y boba sonrisa adorna su cara cuando atraviesa el umbral.

La chiquilla rubia suelta una risita ensoñadora compartiendo la dicha de Katniss, y ésta le hace cosquillas acompañadas de risitas tontas, para después abrazarla con mucho amor.

 _"Esta es ella en realidad"_ Piensa la niña con regocijo, y agradece a Jesucristo que enviara a Peeta a la vida de su hermana.

Días transcurren de plena felicidad.

Cada día Katniss espera a que Peeta la recoja después de su guardia y la lleve a casa. Después juegan con Prim y él se encarga de contarles maravillosas historias. Incluso un día interpretan alguna y resulta que Katniss es pésima en su papel, pues sus risas parecen lamentos y sus lamentos risas.

Toda la alegría que pueda haber en el mundo llega a la casa de las Everdeen y no parece haber cabida para nada más.

Peeta no les dice sobre lo pesada que empieza a ponerse su madre para obligarlo a contraer matrimonio con Madge, la bella hija del procónsul. Y cuando él finalmente le dice que no tiene ninguna intención de casarse con ella, entonces su madre le hostiga reclamándole sus múltiples ausencias cuando no está de guardia y le pregunta por qué ha tenido a sus dioses tan abandonados, pues sus altares están muy descuidados.

Afortunadamente llega un enviado del Capitán de la guardia para mandarlo a traer dado que tiene noticias que darle; así que deja a su madre hablando sola.

Mas pronto, ese afortunadamente deja de serlo.

Cuando recoge a Katniss, ella pronto se da cuenta que Peeta está con la mente en otro lado. Al interrogarle, él lo acepta rápidamente. Y entonces dando un suspiro le da la noticia que lo tiene así: le han asignado para ir a la ciudad de Alejandría como encargado de la guardia en aquel lugar.

Eso significa que deberá partir cuanto antes para volver tal vez nunca jamás.

–Debes negarte –es lo primero que dice Katniss, y es lo más obvio, ¿no?

Pero Peeta rechaza la opción –sería acusado de traición al emperador. —Y no necesita añadir que eso, en el mejor de los casos, significaría su muerte.

Ella insiste, pues no puede perder a Peeta cuando a penas lo ha encontrado –debe haber otra salida. Un permiso o algo parecido.

No hay gracia en la situación, pero el soldado sonríe levemente –sólo una boda podría librarme al pedir el permiso de matrimonio. —Cierto es que no pueden los soldados casarse hasta terminado el servicio, que suele ser de 20 a 25 años, sin embargo, ser de la cuna que es, tiene sus ventajas.

Caminan en silencio. Peeta piensa tristemente en lo que será abandonar su vida en Roma. Por supuesto que ha vivido antes en tierras lejanas, pero siempre con la esperanza de volver a casa. Y ahora no sólo abandona su hogar de la niñez, sino que también a la hermosa mujer de su vida y a su amada familia espiritual. Es lo que en realidad le entristece. Sentía que su relación con Katniss avanzaba, pero ahora con esto... la perderá para siempre. Se le oprime el corazón de sólo pensarlo.

–Hagámoslo –dice Katniss de pronto.

–¿El qué? –pregunta el soldado completamente desorientado.

El rostro de la joven vendedora del mercadillo arde, pero lo suelta de todos modos –casarnos.

Peeta la toma del brazo y le detiene el paso. Esto no es algo para bromear, ni una sugerencia que se tome a la ligera. La sangre bombea en sus oídos frenéticamente. –Katniss ¿me amas?

La escudriña, pero ella mira fijamente el suelo. No quiere que se vaya, ni de Roma ni de su lado, y es como finalmente acepta lo que ha tratado de negarse a sí misma –desde el primer momento.

La boda es encantadora aún con toda la sencillez posible. Rechazando todo el lujo que Peeta deseaba ofrecerle, la joven prefirió algo pequeño y discreto: una ceremonia cristiana en lo profundo de su bosque con sólo un puñado de invitados. Su atuendo es una bonita túnica de nívea gasa, un delicado brazalete de oro que Peeta le ha obsequiado, y una corona de flores blancas que su hermana le ha bordado. Pero no son los adornos los que la hacen bella, sino la felicidad absoluta en su rostro radiante.

Los votos son pronunciados y en Nombre de Jesucristo su reciente matrimonio es bendecido. No existe pareja más dichosa en toda la tierra.

Prim aplaude entusiasmada y llama hermano desde el primer momento a Peeta. Los Hawthorne han asistido también, aunque Gale brilla por su ausencia. El viejo Haymitch ha hecho su aparición como único invitado de Peeta, y les desea la mayor felicidad agregando _'pudo irte mucho peor'._ No han sabido a quien se dirigía, pero no importa porque sólo ellos pueden pensar en que no pudo irles mucho mejor.

Sabiendo que su madre hará hasta lo imposible por hacerlos infelices, y temiendo que se ensañe con su amada esposa, Peeta compra una casa pequeña pero acogedora en un punto medio entre la ciudad y la casa de las Everdeen, bastante lejos de la que se crió.

Su permanencia finalmente ha sido aprobada por la milicia, eso sí, con una considerable cantidad de monedas invertidas, así que, aunque todos se sorprendieron por saberlo casado, por ahora están a salvo.

Katniss es la más contenta con su nuevo hogar. Lo mantiene en orden y siempre limpio y cálido. Además, ella quiere seguir trabajando, aunque su esposo, que rara emoción siente al llamarle así, se opuso al principio. Dijo que él podía sustentar también a su madre y hermana, pero ella se negó a dejar su trabajo en el puesto del mercado.

Fue su primera discusión que solucionaron rápidamente como sólo una pareja de recién casados verdaderamente enamorados sabe hacerlo.

Son seis meses de deliciosa dicha.

.

 **Gracias por sus reviews**


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

 _"Tunc Jesus dixit discipulis suis: Si quis vult post me venire, abneget semetipsum, et tollat crucem suam, et sequatur me." -Matthaeus 16:24. BSV._

"Son seis meses de deliciosa dicha."

.

Incluso después de este tiempo hasta Gale parece haber olvidado todo y puede saludarlos cordialmente en las reuniones, a las que no han dejado de asistir.

–¿Y cómo hacerlo? si fue nuestro Salvador quien nos unió –contestan cuando algunos les preguntan cómo es que nunca faltan a alguna reunión.

.

Han ido a la pradera donde se besaron por primera vez. Prim recoge margaritas más allá y su madre prepara el almuerzo a la sombra de un árbol; leche de cabra fresca y pan con conservas, junto con algunas frutas de temporada y carne en salazón que Peeta compró en la ciudad.

Katniss y Peeta pasean tomados de las manos: ella luciendo el bonito vestido que él le compró; él más apuesto que nunca.

Lo ama. Lo ama tanto, tanto y es tan bendecida por ser su esposa que no puede esperar a estar a solas con él para demostrarle cuanto lo ama. En lugar de ello, dice –amor, espero que nuestros hijos hereden tu cabello dorado.

Peeta la mira con sorpresa –hace una semana dijiste que no querías tener niños.

Ella se sonroja avergonzada. Cierto que dijo eso, pero sólo porque estaba enojada, pues había esperado a Peeta por diez minutos enteros mientras este platicaba con una vieja amiga que tenía. –Bueno, pues he cambiado de opinión, pero si no quieres...

–¡Claro que quiero! –Ríe Peeta feliz. La levanta en brazos y la gira hasta que caen de espaldas en la suave hierba, ella sobre él.

–¡Hey! –Protesta feliz y riendo a carcajadas. Con un brazo rodea a Peeta por el cuello y con la mano del otro, aparta los rizos de la frente de su esposo. Se inclina y mirándolo a los ojos lo besa suavemente. Como sólo dos esposos pueden besarse.

Peeta sonríe respondiendo el beso. Debió casarse con esta mujer desde aquel día que la miró. –Entonces... ¿cuántos hijos quieres tener?

Katniss se encoge de hombros –los que nos quiera enviar Dios. –Vuelve a besarlo, sintiéndose triunfante por poder sentir lo que provoca en este maravilloso hombre.

–Bueno, si es así, lo mejor es aplicarnos a la tarea ¿no crees? Prim estará feliz de cuidar a sus sobrinos, y algunas sobrinas también...

–Deja de hablar y vuelve a besarme, Peeta Mellark.

El ríe antes de besarla obedientemente –te amo.

–No más que yo a ti.

A lo lejos la madre de la joven los mira, ¡que hermosa pareja de tórtolas enamoradas! Debe admitir que siempre había esperado que su hija mayor se desposara con el joven Gale, pero la sorprendió una vez más, al elegir al soldado romano. ¡Y ahora lucía tan feliz! Los caminos de Dios, nadie podía conocerlos. Tomó su tiempo para apartar la vista de aquellos, y posarla sobre su pequeña Prim. La hermosa niña pálida se estaba tornando en una delicada joven, encantadora siendo ella misma, mientras luchaba por tejer una corona de flores. ¡La pequeña Prim tan enfermiza! Pero aun así era un pequeño botón a punto de florecer. Definitivamente amada por el Santo Creador, así mismo como se sentía ella en ese breve momento. Y dando finalmente un breve momento –¡vengan ya! –los llamó a almorzar.

.

Y así una vez todo parece ir viento en popa, cuando una nueva complicación se desata.

En la antigua Roma, el emperador sigue teniendo enemigos acérrimos, y los peores son esos que se hacen llamar cristianos. Claramente el soberano no está satisfecho con las numerosas víctimas de la persecución y decide doblar los esfuerzos para perseguirlos y matarlos.

Peeta Mellark es nombrado capitán de los pretorianos; y se encargará de acabar con esa mala raza de hombres y mujeres que son un peligro para el Imperio. Su deber es eliminarlos con el más severo rigor.

Cuando escucha su nueva obligación, el alma se le cae a los pies. ¿Cómo debe él afrontar esta situación? ¿Cómo encarcelará a los cristianos cuando él es uno de ellos? ¿Cómo perseguir y mandar a su muerte a sus hermanos en Cristo? Mientras sigue recibiendo instrucciones, él ora fervientemente dentro de sí, pidiendo fortaleza para lo que vendrá a continuación, pues rechazará la asignación y declarará que Cristo es su Salvador.

.

Esa tarde Peeta no llega a recogerla al mercado como es su costumbre, y Katniss siente inquietud. Consternada va a casa de su madre, pero Peeta tampoco aparece cuando empieza a oscurecer para llevarla a su hogar.

Nerviosa, quiere ir a su casa para asegurarse que Peeta está ahí, pero su madre y hermana tratan de tranquilizarla diciendo que tal vez le tocó estar de guardia nocturna. Mas ella sacude la cabeza: su esposo le habría mandado a algún mensajero.

Contagiándose del nerviosismo de Katniss, Prim insiste en que se quede –en cuanto mi hermano vea que no estás, vendrá aquí a buscarte.

Tiene razón y se esfuerza por no preocuparse sin razón. Eleva una plegaria a Dios para que proteja a su amor, y entonces platican del mercado y otras cosas, pero su corazón y mente en otra parte. Esa mañana la despedida fue tan normal como cualquier otra, dulce, llena de amor. Cada vez que su esposo estaba por partir, se compungía su corazón y lo abrazaba con fuerza durante un buen rato, como si no fuera a volver.

Es aún más tarde, y aunque se ha esforzado, conforme pasan las horas, su preocupación aumenta, y es cerca de la medianoche que reciben noticias de Peeta con la aparición de Haymitch. Su rostro no trae buen semblante y Katniss se prepara para lo peor.

El ex gladiador explica con pena que Peeta ha sido encarcelado al haber rechazado la capitanía de los pretorianos y que además se ha declarado él mismo un fiel cristiano. Ya saben lo que eso significa: que Peeta ahora es el máximo traidor al Emperador y su condena es la muerte.

No soportando la noticia, Katniss se desploma en el suelo.

Mientras su madre y hermana tratan de reanimarla, Haymitch sigue diciendo que las cosas se pondrán peores para los cristianos, que para mañana se hará juicio a Peeta para darle la oportunidad de negar su actual fe y perdonarlo de las fauces de los leones, o de las hogueras ardientes.

Recién reaccionando, Katniss quiere ir inmediatamente con su esposo, pero le dicen que ahora no es buena idea. Tratan de razonar con ella, pero la amada joven del valiente y temerario cristiano es obstinada en su empresa. –Llévame con él o dime dónde encontrarlo. Si lo tienen no tardarán en venir por mí porque soy su esposa. Soy la más allegada y me querrán interrogar para encarcelarme también. –Entonces voltea hacia su madre y hermana que se sostienen la una a la otra para darse valor. –Cuando lleguen los soldados deberán negarme y decir que no me han visto desde que me casé con aquel cristiano. Sólo así podrán salvarse, y yo tendré tranquilidad porque estarán seguras.

–No, Katniss –se rehúsa Prim sorpresivamente. –Cuando aceptamos a Jesucristo en nuestras vidas, sabíamos que la persecución nos alcanzaría tarde o temprano. Con todos los riesgos decidimos seguirlo. Y Él ha dicho que el que sea fiel hasta la muerte, le dará la corona de la vida. Iremos contigo.

–Prim...

–No, hermana. ¿Recuerdas las enseñanzas del Maestro? El que me niegue delante de los hombres yo le negaré delante de mi Padre. Y el que quiera seguir en pos de mí, niéguese a sí mismo, y tome su cruz y sígame.

Se miran ambas hermanas. Son tan diferentes en cuanto a físico y carácter, pero una cosa las identifica que provienen de la misma sangre: la terca obstinación que hoy reflejan.

Haymitch interviene –no hay lugar seguro en toda Roma, y menos ahora que ha llegado a oídos del Emperador que uno de sus soldados ha abandonado la milicia y se ha hecho seguidor de la secta que tanto aborrece.

–Hay un lugar a donde podemos ir... –dice de pronto la madre de las chicas justo cuando la mayor ha llegado a la misma conclusión.

–Las catacumbas.

.

Se acaba de enterar gracias a que su madre trabaja en la casa de aquella gente rica, quienes hablaban sobre el arresto del romano, hijo de una vecina suya. La que por cierto, dijeron esas personas, pensaba volcar toda la culpa a la esposa del soldado, pues ella como madre de Peeta, nunca había aceptado ese matrimonio, juraba que los dioses le advirtieron que algo andaba mal.

Corre antes de que su madre, Hazelle, pueda rogarle que tenga cuidado.

Su deber como hermano, es avisarles de la suerte de Peeta, así que empujando sus sentimientos a un lado, toma cuanto atajo puede y antes de llamar a la puerta de las Everdeen, esta se abre por sí sola –¡Katniss!

–Ahorita no, Gale ¡Han arrestado a Peeta! –contiene un sollozo, empujando un poco al hombre para que les ceda el paso.

Gale asiente torpemente, así que ya sabían. Y si ya se les había informado, no tardarán mucho los soldados en llegar por ella para interrogarla –¡Necesitas irte ya! –La urge.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, las mujeres ya están listas para partir llevando lo más valioso, importante y útil que poseen. No es mucho pero van bastante cargadas. Incluso Haymitch debe ayudar, y a ellos pronto se les une Gale.

Transitan por calles escondidas que sólo el amigo que las acompaña conoce bien. Evaden pretorianos y vagabundos por igual. Sortean cualquier lugar donde alguien pueda conocerles y finalmente llegan a salvo al sitio donde hacen las reuniones.

–Extrañaba tanto este lugar –suspira Prim pues casi no asistía a las reuniones a causa de su enfermedad.

El encargado, que también es el predicador, les da la bienvenida estando ya al tanto de lo ocurrido. Les da palabras de aliento para fortalecer sus espíritus y asegura que permanecerán orando, incluso ya hay hermanos que están en ello.

Katniss lo agradece y deja a su madre y hermana unirse al grupo, mientras ella pide a Haymitch que la lleve a ver a su esposo. Gale se opone por supuesto, alegando que no es seguro y que la terminarán por encarcelar a ella también. Además, aprovechando que ni Prim ni la señora Everdeen pueden oír, le repite lo que su madre Hazelle ha escuchado en aquella casona.

Pero a Katniss no le importa. Solo quiere ver a su esposo.

A regañadientes, la guían de vuelta a la superficie y después hasta la cárcel donde tienen confinado a Peeta. Aún faltan un par de horas para que salga el sol. El amigo de su esposo hace que le esperen a unos cuantos metros mientras que él habla con la guardia nocturna y reparte generosamente unos sobornos, cosa que no parece bien a Katniss pero no dirá nada por ahora.

–Es absurdo arriesgarnos así para que puedas verlo –dice Gale dando a conocer su opinión.

Katniss sabe que está diciendo lo correcto, sin embargo, no puede simplemente esconderse en las profundidades de Roma y dejar que su esposo muera. –Agradezco que estés aquí, pero no tienes que arriesgarte tú conmigo, no me debes nada.

El joven está a punto de replicar, pero es interrumpido. –Vengan –El amigo de Peeta les hace una seña finalmente. Ya no pudo decirlo, pero no dejará a Katniss sola, no por los viejos tiempos.

Avanzan y entonces son conducidos a través de múltiples pasadizos, hasta llegar a la que parece ser la celda última de la prisión. Apesta a orina y moho pero Katniss hace caso omiso esperando, anhelando ver a su amado esposo. –Peeta... –susurra cuando por fin lo ve todo maltrecho y golpeado.

–¡Katniss! –exclama él levantándose del suelo donde está sentado y aproximándose a los barrotes. –¿Qué haces aquí?

Su esposa roza temblorosa sus dedos –necesitaba verte, _mío_.

El soldado mallugado extiende su brazo y acaricia la suave mejilla de su mujer. Tantos años de felicidad que tenía planeados y ahora ya no podrán ser. –Debes ir a casa, _mía_.

Así se dicen en la intimidad, pero hoy no importa tanto que ni Gale ni Haymitch estén unos pasos atrás fingiendo no escuchar su intercambio de palabras.

–Peeta –se prepara para convencerlo de decir cualquier cosa que lo haga salir de ahí.

Y él mejor que nadie sabe que sólo estar con ella puede mermar su resolución de morir como un mártir, por eso lo mejor es no dejarla hablar. –Escucha, Katniss. He creído en tantos ídolos falsos, y he ofrecido tantos holocaustos sin haber podido llenar este hueco vacío que he sentido toda mi vida, eso hasta que conocí al Señor Jesucristo. Y entonces mi vida cambió drásticamente. Él no sólo me salvó, sino que a partir de ese instante me sentí integro, me sentí lleno, me sentí feliz. Y entonces mi Amado Jesús me bendijo con otro regalo: te conocí, Katniss, y te amé, y sólo Él pudo lograr que tú me amaras igual. –Está sonriendo con abundantes lágrimas en los ojos, y ella las tiene también. –Se lo que te preguntarás, mi amor, y no. No me arrepiento de haber tenido que abandonar todo por causa de Cristo. Pero sí hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, y es haber perdido tanto tiempo fuera, cuando la respuesta estaba en casa. Así pude conocerte antes y estar más tiempo juntos. –La mira con profundidad a los ojos y añade –promete que te cuidarás.

La joven sacude la cabeza, llorosa –no podré vivir sin ti, mi Peeta.

–Ssshh –la calla poniendo uno de sus dedos a través de los barrotes –existen para ti muchas razones por las cuales vivir.

–Por favor… Peeta…

–Se lo que pedirás, amor mío –baja la cabeza –pero no lo hagas te lo suplico. Si hay algo que no puedo hacer es lo que me sacaría de aquí. Agradezco a nuestro Señor que me permitiera estos meses a tu lado…

–Debieron ser años… –escapa de sus labios, lágrimas abundantes en sus ojos. Quiere ser fuerte, quiere luchar, pero se siente demasiado rota.

Su esposo levanta de nuevo su rostro y se acerca a ella lo más que los barrotes se lo permiten –aun así, Dios es Bueno, ¿verdad, amor? ¿Verdad que Dios es bueno?

Katniss tiene la voz demasiado quebrada para hablar, así que solo asiente.

–Hora de irnos –urge Haymitch cuando ve que falta nada para que cambie la guardia.

–No… –se rehúsa a dejarlo ahí encerrado.

–Ve, _mía_. Cuida a Prim, dile que le mando todo mi cariño… –Peeta siente esa tensión del momento del despido, y su amada esposa no está en mejores condiciones.

–No… Peeta… no puedo… no…

–Te amo... –asiente hacia Haymitch, deshecho por fuera, pero fortalecido por dentro. Gale se acerca para ayudar al viejo a llevarse a la chica de ahí, quien opone mucha resistencia, aferrándose a la celda como a la vida de su esposo. –Cuídalas –encomienda el fiel soldado de Cristo al varón más joven que logra desprender a su amada de ahí, además cubriéndole la boca. Se conforma con un asentimiento de cabeza. Peeta los mira alejarse hasta perderlos de vista. Es ahí cuando se desploma y con un grito silencioso ruega al Justo que lo fortalezca en aquella hora negra.

Probablemente dentro de algunas horas pueda verlo cara a cara.

.

 **Disculpen la tardanza. Espero ir completando mis historias pronto. Agradezco sus reviews, pues amo leerlos. Y les recomiendo la película de "Pablo, Apóstol de Cristo" La amé, es mi más favorita desde ya! Y va muy a tono con este fic. Saludos y bendiciones!**


End file.
